List of shop special offers and promotions/2017
This page is the list of all special offers and promotions that happened to be available from the in-game shop due to special occasions and events in 2017. There were 10 different special shop offers in this year. Pokémon Storage discount In result of introducing Pokémon from Johto region, there was a 50% discount for that would "help players prepare for upcoming adventures". The discount lasted from February to , 2017.PokemonGoApp. To help you prepare for upcoming adventures, Pokémon Storage upgrades require 50% fewer PokéCoins starting the afternoon of Feb. 16–28 PST! Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Eggstravaganza offer There was special offer available in the shop during the Eggstravaganza event. The cost of Lucky Eggs were 50% off by that time. Solstice Week offer The same offer as for Eggstravaganza event was available in the shop during the Solstice Week event. The cost of Lucky Eggs was again 50% off during the event for that time. Celebrate the Solstices with Us!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-06-12. 1st Anniversary offer For the 1st Anniversary event there was the special anniversary box available from the shop for a limited time.Celebrating the First Anniversary of Pokémon GO!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-06-08.Is the anniversary box worth it?. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. GO Fest 2017 offer The following boxes were available from July , 2017 until July , 2017. New Boxes on sale in the Shop!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-07-26. Equinox offer During the Equinox event there was yet another special offer boxes available from the shop for a limited time. This offer was available from September , 2017 through October , 2017.Event Box Contents. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Halloween offer During the game's second Halloween event there were another three special offer boxes in the Shop for a limited time. These boxes were available in the Shop from October , 2017 to November , 2017.HALLOWEEN EVENT BOXES IN POKEMON GO WHICH ONE SHOULD YOU BUY?. YouTube. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Global Catch Challenge offer Because of the Global Catch Challenge event, between November , 2017 and December , 2017. there were another special offer boxes in the shop for a limited time. PokemonGoApp. (2017, December 5). Good news, Trainers! Deals on discounted boxes with Lucky Eggs, Lure Modules, Ultra Balls, and Great Balls have been extended for an extra week until Monday, December 11. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-12-12.Sale Boxes analysis. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Additionally, Trainers could buy individual for , which was not normally possible prior the event. Mid-December offer After Global Catch Challenge special offer, there was Mid-December one, that lasted from December , 2017 to December , 2017. PokemonGoApp. (2017, December 15). Trainers, a special box with Raid Passes, Pinap Berries, and Incense is now available in the in-game shop! Take advantage of this sale before the deal disappears on December 18! Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-12-17. There was only one special box in this offer.New Special Box on sale!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Holiday Boxes offer Year after the very-first special offer boxes, there were new ones for Holiday 2017 event available from the shop for a limited time. From December through December , 2017 at 1:00 p.m. PST, special boxes featured items such as Super Incubators, Lure Modules and Star Pieces.Event Boxes. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. From December , 2017, at 1:00 p.m. PST through January , 2018, special boxes featured items such as Premium Raid Passes, Super Incubators, and Star Pieces.New boxes are live!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. This offer introduced new graphic design for such boxes and it differs from previous special offer boxes by having futuristic style with more winter, holiday theme. References Category:Listings